1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to handheld electronic devices and, more particularly, to an electronic device that recharges a handheld electronic device. The invention also relates to a method of charging a battery on a handheld electronic device.
2. Background Information
Numerous types of handheld electronic devices are known. Examples of such handheld electronic devices include, for instance, personal data assistants (PDAs), handheld computers, two-way pagers, cellular telephones, and the like. Such handheld electronic devices are generally intended to be portable and thus are small and battery-powered. While some handheld electronic devices include a wireless communication capability, other handheld electronic devices are stand-alone devices that do not communicate with other devices.
A battery of a handheld electronic device typically constitutes a significant portion of the weight of the handheld electronic device. While it is often desirable to reduce the weight and shrink the form factor of a handheld electronic device, it is nevertheless necessary to provide sufficient battery power and capacity to enable the handheld electronic device to function properly for an appropriate duration of time. Power consumption can be of particular importance in handheld electronic devices having a wireless capability that complies with GPRS/GSM operating guidelines, since a power amplifier of such a handheld electronic device can have a peak current requirement of up to about 2.5 amperes during transmission bursts.
It would be desirable to provide an improved handheld electronic device having a reduced weight and/or a smaller form factor than currently known devices without sacrificing battery power or battery life.